My darkest side
by Radiah Monzur
Summary: Everyone has darkness and light in their heart, so does Gingka. He had shown his dark side during the battle with Ryuga for the first time. What were his next thoughts? Of darkness or of light?


_**This is just a story I wrote while the sunrise. It just popped up into my mind so I wrote it. I never owned anything, NOT EVEN MYSELF BECAUSE GOD OWNS ME. On with the story, enjoy!**_

A fierce battle had just ended. Gingka fought with Ryuga, for the first time in his life. However, he had lost. He had fallen down badly. Everyone had expected so much from him but he still lost. He slowly picked up Pegasus and ran away even though his body was paining. He could have let go if he wanted and stay there with his friends; enjoy the feeling of defeat. Nevertheless, he did not stay there. Rather he ran away to this mountainside with all that pain in his body and mind.

He slowly climbed up the mountain and sat on the top. The fierce night was just ending. Just a little bit more until the sun rises. The darkness has just starting to fade away. Slowly black changed into light blue color and then more lighter the color became. The dawn started to drive away the night but nothing drove away his pain, pain in the body and heart.

_**Gingka's POV:**_

Sitting on the mountaintop, I saw the darkness of that night fade away. However, the memory of that disastrous night did not. The sky's color slowly turned to yellow. I saw the sun slowly rise too but nothing inside me except for hatred rose. A cool breeze of the morning started blowing along with a rough memory. As the breeze touched my body, it began to shiver. No, not because of cold, it was because of pain.

Pain that hurt so badly. It took away all my energy. Now, I do not even have the energy to cry. I do not even know how I got up this mountain with all that pain in my body… and my heart. I can stand the pain in my body but not the pain in my heart. It is unbearable. I want to cry aloud but cannot do that either.

That night… it really hurt. I cannot believe I lost to that crazy person named Ryuga. He was so powerful but still… I cannot bear that loss. It was our first battle. His L-Drago, that bey was so powerful. Pegasus barely managed to spin for at least one more moment. His bey tore my Pegasus into pieces, and so did my bladers spirit.

I still clearly remember how furious I became during that battle. My blue aura turned dark red and so did my eyes. For once, I thought it was me who the dark power was controlling, not Ryuga. I could not help but lose my anger. That night… I really showed my dark side.I could see L-Drago crash my Pegasus hard. I could not stand that feeling, that feeling of losing and hatred towards myself. It really got me… that stupid and cowardly feeling of losing and hating yourself more than anything in this entire world.

Darkness slowly crept into my mind… and then my heart. At that time, I knew I was getting too much tensed and worried. That is when it started controlling me… hatred and pain. Then I became furious. Although becoming furious was the reason I lost that day but it also taught me something, to never become a monster like that again.

Sure, I lost to him once but that does not mean I will lose again. I never ever will because that is how bey battles are supposed to be, that is how you get strong and that is your blader's spirit. As they say,

_Every night has its dawn_

The sun now finally rose in the eastern sky. It was shining brightly and sparkling very beautifully. I know what that means. That means there is still hope and if I try… I know I can make it. I will defeat Ryuga and earn all that pride that he took from me. There is always a second chance. Light follows darkness as the morning follows the night… that means victory also follows defeat.

And now… it is finally morning and time to rise up again. Just you wait Ryuga; I am coming for you. This time I will surely defeat you and show everyone what my Pegasus and I are worth of.

And when I defeat you, my heart will glow, not of darkness but of light… light as bright as the sun.

_**Man, did I really write this fuck. I just watched that episode when Gingka and Ryuga first battled and during the sunrise, this crap popped up into my mind. Hope you one-way or the other liked it and pleaaaaaaaaseeeeee for God's sake review… :D**_


End file.
